The Predator Of Goldshire
by Beyond Believe
Summary: The people of Goldshire have no idea why they are never targeted by horde attacks. They just presume it is because the town isn't that important and big. None of them know the real reason is a feared Night-Elf, one that has fought in many wars, and might have gone a bit feral because of that. Suck at summaries, First fanfic, OC and Rated T for violence and gore.


**Hi ppl!**

**So I decided I wanted to write a one-shot about my Nelf druid Anena. In this fanfic I do expect you to know what Night elves, Druids and all that stuff are, so if you don't then:**

**Don't read**

**Why the hell are you at a Warcraft FanFic achieve?**

**I hope you enjoy C=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, or any of its characters. I do, however own the Night Elf Druid, and the two hordies.**

_**Elwynn Forest.**_

She sat watching them from out the shadows, her ears flat in her neck, her teeth bared and her eyes narrowed. Silently she stalked forward, in their direction. Those green skinned ugly bastards would know in who's territory they were.

The small one held his bow and arrow ready, his wolf following him on foot. He was tense and uncomfortable in the unknown forest. The fat one was walking with his hands behind his head though, whistling a song. The shadow snorted, stupid green skinned!

She leaned backwards and growled furiously and low, her teeth razor sharp teeth completely showed. She then put power in her paws and jumped, right on the fat one his back. He looked shocked, but before he could do anything, she had him on the ground, snarling as she bit him wherever she could.

The small one yelled something in orcish and his wolf charged forward. She turned and gave him a swipe in his face, marking his eye and cheek. The small one pointed an arrow at her, and shot it. Unable to dodge it, she jumped off the fat one, growling at both green skinned.

The fat one got up quickly, looking at the former shadow. It was a cat, a little smaller than the wolf of his companion. Her fur was a strange blue color, a moon shape in a very light blue color on her left shoulder. Dark manes where on the back of her neck and between her shoulders. A necklace with three straps with on each a large shining green crystal hung around the beast its neck.

Her glowing white eyes stared at him with hunger, and excitement. She roared once as she launched at him again, this time to swipe him. The small one had quickly put a new arrow on his bow, holding it in front of him. He shot it and it hit the beast her shoulder. She snarled in pain and turned to the small one, finding him more threatening now.

The wolf charged towards her, protecting its master. The cat dove when he tried to bite her, and she then lifted both of her paws, only to scratch his whole face and chest. The wolf howled in pain and stepped backwards, shaking his head to get rid of the burning on his open wounds.

She took advantage of that and ran towards the small one, snarling. He shot yet another arrow, now missing its goal. The cat was sure that if he had been calm, it would have been a deadly shot in her chest. Growling low at him she launched at him, her claws coming out as she mangled him. He yelled in pain and took out a dagger, stabbing her twice in her belly. She roared out furiosly, stumbling a few steps backwards.

The fat one ran towards her, his sword raised and shield covering him. He pulled his arm backwards to strike, but she quickly moved away, dust following her movements. The small one sat on the floor, his face chest and legs red of all the blood.

The beast looked at the wolf, whom lay low to the floor, howling and hickering breaths. She grinned wolfishly, turning to the fat one. When she raised her paw to give him a hit, she felt immense pain in her stomach and she looked down. Her underside was covered in red thick substance.

The small one had made a good blow on her with his daggers. She growled as she was thrown back by the shield of the large one. She flew backwards, hearing a snap in her back when she hit a tree. She tried to stand up, but was unable to move.

The fat one laughed like a madman, already celebrating his win. He grinned as he spoke a few words in orcish, and spat in front of her nose. The cat lifted his upper lip in disgust. She would not lose to this green skinned, no, she had to stay alive to protect these lands.

She closed her eyes as she sighed heavily, already feeling her muscles twitch. She took a deep breath and a black shadow embraced her. She had done this so many times before, but it kept surprising her how everytime she would get the same result.

As she opened her eyes, the shadow was gone, and she turned her face to look straight into the face of the fat one. His eyes where wide, looking down at the young woman that sat before him.

Her hair was a turquoise color, matching her eye markings. Her skin was a light purple color, and her eyes where shining white. She was a night elf druid…How could he not have noticed? The green skinned shook his head and lifted his sword to make the final move.

The woman lifted her hand and muttered a spell, leaving him twirled up in a cyclone. She put the hand on her stomach and kept repeating two words. Finally a green light shone from her hands, and moved around the wounds. Her belly grew closed again, the blood disappearing.

The woman smirked at the fat one, who's eyes where wide once again. She took a hostile form, pulling her staff from her back. "Ashe'nathel" She muttered.

The green skinned fell on the ground, and the night elf quickly casted a spell, a moon like fire hitting him. The fat one grunted and she punched him with her staff. She then picked up his sword, her staff still pointing at him in case he got up. She moved the blade over her shoulder as she swung it down, cutting his throat.

She smiled satisfied as she leaned on her staff, looking at the now dead enemies. She sighed as the roots of the trees pulled the dead bodies in the ground, and cleaned up he blood. There was no trace of what had happened there today anymore, only a proud druid.

She put her staff on her back again, walking towards Goldshire. As soon as she reached the small town, a few humans greeted her, and she nodded in return, sometimes waving a hand at them. As she entered the inn, she sat down at her usual table next to a window.

"Hello miss, how can I- Oh, Anena! I did not recognize you! Damn girl, you look wrecked, your hair is a mess! What happened?" A human man that was in his early 40's stood next to the night elf. She smiled at him.

"Long story, would you mind to get me a bottle of rum, please?" She looked after him as he walked back to the bar to get her order. Once she got it she opened it and took a sip. "I happen to like long stories, my friend. "

"I'm sure you do, little keeper, but I don't feel like telling it to you, you will be bored to death, I am sure. And it is not like you aren't busy, right?" She mentioned at the full inn. She put the bottle to her lips and let the drink slide down her throat, it reminded her of how she killed the fat one, and she grinned.

"Anena? You have that look on your face again, the one that reminds me of a predator…" The innkeeper backed down a little as the woman before him chuckled. She drank the last bit of rum that was in the bottle as she stood up and shook her head, pulling her hood over her head, making her face covered in shadows.

"Little do you know, my friend."

**So, what do you think? I did not feel like looking up the innkeeper his name, so, yeah xD**

**Tell me how you feel about this, or else….. :3 **


End file.
